


On ne s'était pas compris

by shesandromeda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Heavy Angst, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Love, Love/Hate, Pining Draco Malfoy, Sensuality, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesandromeda/pseuds/shesandromeda
Summary: « Est-ce vraiment que de la haine que tu ressens pour moi ? »Amy Jenkins entame sa sixième année à Poudlard, élève studieuse, elle est toujours hantée par les fantômes de son passé. Et même si elle réussit à se faire de nouveaux amis, son année ne se passe pas du tout comme elle l'imaginait.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Other(s)





	1. Regarde-moi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre commence par un bon en avant dans l'histoire, le prochain chapitre sera le commencement. Bonne lecture !

Le soleil faiblissait.

On était là, assis sur le banc. Son genou frôlant timidement le mien. Le coucher de soleil était magnifique, on aurait dit que les derniers rayons de soleil dansaient avec les nuages, c'était magique, presque irréel. La pièce devenait sombre à mesure que le soleil disparaissait derrière les tours. Le château était vide, je pouvais presque l'entendre respirer, je pouvais presque le voir en mouvement. L'air dans la Salle sur Demande était encore étouffant et parfois je peinais à respirer, _ou était-ce juste moi ?_ Un léger soupir m'échappa, je regardais mes mains, triturant mes ongles déjà rongés par le stress. Une force inconnue me permettait de bouger encore mes articulations. Le temps ne s'était pas arrêté, il ne s'arrête jamais, et la terre n'avait cessé de tourner. A cet instant, mon cœur battait à la chamade, je n'entendais que lui, je n'entendais que ses coups dans ma poitrine, il se mêlait à ma respiration haletante et au bruit de l'horloge. Ce cœur me semblait si lourd, si lourd que si je m'étais levée à ce moment j'aurais pu m'effondrer comme un château de cartes. J'étais si faible, c'était l'effet qu'il me faisait. Je levais mon regard vers lui, il balayait la pièce des yeux en s'attardant sur chaque petit détail. Un léger sourire se dessinait sur mon visage qui jusqu'alors était si fermé. Il était si beau, c'en était indécent. Son regard croise finalement le mien, ma respiration se coupe, _dis quelque chose_ , mais rien n’arrive à sortir de ma bouche, aucun son, aucun mot. Percevoir les derniers rayons du soleil éclairer sa peau était sûrement la plus belle chose qui m’était donnée de voir. Si je tendais le bras je pouvais le toucher, _fais quelque chose_ , pourtant je m'en sentais incapable. Il s'attarde sur mes cheveux, quand il me regarde j'ai l'impression qu'il peut me lire avec une facilité déconcertante, qu'il voit au-delà de mon apparence, il sait ce qui m’anime, il sait que je suis aussi torturée que lui. Il plante alors son regard dans le mien, ses deux iris gris me font défaillir. Puis il descend jusque mes lèvres, lorsque je m'en rends compte il est déjà trop tard, je sens la chaleur monter dans mes joues, j'aurais voulu mourir de honte. C'est à peine si je pouvais sentir mes jambes, mon corps entier brûlait d'un feu puissant, un feu magistral. Si seulement j'avais su que j'étais capable de ressentir ça, si seulement j'avais prévu de ressentir autre chose que de la haine. Si seulement il savait que je l'aimais autant. Mais il ne le savait pas. Et il me détestait.

Le soleil disparaissait.

Il soupira longuement, se leva, réajusta son pantalon, prit son cahier sur la table et partit, sans un mot, sans même se retourner, _retourne-toi_. Mon regard se perdit dans le vide lorsque la porte de la Salle sur Demande se referma, il fallait s'en douter, je suis à blâmer. Une douleur atroce me prit au ventre, et pendant qu'une boule se formait dans ma gorge, mes yeux commençaient à larmoyer. L'amertume de le perdre me rongerait jusqu'à l'os. Comment pourrais-je me regarder dans le miroir demain et les jours qui suivent en me disant que j'ai laissé partir celui que j’aime ? Je l'ai regardé partir et je n'ai ni attrapé son bras pour le retenir, ni couru après lui pour lui dire ce qui me ronge depuis des semaines _, depuis des mois_. Son prénom résonne dans ma tête comme un écho à la fois doux et dévastateur : _Drago, Drago, Drago…_ Une goutte, puis deux, et bientôt c'est la salle que j'inondais de ma tristesse. 

Tout tourne autour de moi, je vois des couleurs, j'entends des sons, mais je ne sens plus mon cœur, ni mon corps.

_« Dis Drago, est-ce vraiment que de la haine que tu ressens pour moi ? »_

Alors je suis restée là, stoïque, perdue, incapable de bouger. Et maintenant ?

Le soleil avait disparu.

Mais pas mes sentiments pour lui.


	2. Le départ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il est temps de partir pour Poudlard, une nouvelle année commence et elle commence.. mal.

****

**1er Septembre 1996**   
**Gare de King’s Cross - Londres**

-Amy. Amy ! Dépêche-toi on va être en retard.  
Zoe attrapa mon bras alors que j’essayais tant bien que mal de faire rouler ce foutu chariot. Une roue devait sûrement être bloquée et j’ai dû choisir le seul chariot qui ne roulait pas. Je regarde ma montre, 7 minutes avant le départ du train.  
La gare était bondée, forcément, c’est la rentrée pour tout le monde et en plus cette année le 1er Septembre tombe un Lundi. L’année dernière la gare était beaucoup plus calme.  
-J’essaye j’essaye ! Je lui dis, agacée. Elle avança plus loin puis s’adossa au mur de la voie 9 pour lacer ses chaussures.  
Les rayons du soleil traversaient les vitres de la gare et l’inondait de lumière, et surtout, de chaleur. Il faisait chaud, très chaud. Après m’être battu avec, je me rends compte que finalement il était plus facile de tirer le chariot que de le pousser, en me retournant je percute quelqu’un de dos.  
-Désolée, je suis vraiment maladroite ! Dis-je en lâchant mes affaires. Je me retourne et vit le visage de Ron. Ron est un élève à Poudlard aussi, un Gryffondor, il fait partie du Golden Trio avec Hermione Granger et Harry Potter. Je passais beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque avec Hermione l’année dernière, on est les deux meilleurs élèves de l’école et même si notre amitié tourne autour de la rivalité nous nous entendons à merveille. Je n’ai pas eu vraiment la chance de parler avec Ron et Harry puisqu’ils sont bien trop occupés à jouer aux échecs sorciers ou bien trouver le moyen de finir dans le bureau de McGonagall.  
-Pas de soucis, je vois que tu n’es pas aidée, dit-il en regardant mon chariot, dubitatif.  
Il se retourna rapidement en entendant quelqu’un plus loin.  
-Weasley, à ton tour ! Cria son frère en courant tout droit entre la voie 9 et 10. A ces mots, il me gratifia d’un sourire « Je dois y aller » dit-il en partant.

Ron a des frères jumeaux et d’habitude j’arrive à discerner George de Fred mais là je n’ai pas eu le temps de voir le visage du concerné. Comment ne pas connaître George et Fred, dès qu’il se passe quelque chose d’anormal à l’école c’est soit le Golden Trio soit les frères jumeaux. La question est la même chaque année : « combien de temps va-t-il se passer avant qu’un des deux groupes s’attire des ennuis ? ». Généralement, que quelques semaines, _des fois quelques jours_. Cette pensée me fait sourire. Zoe finit de lacer ses chaussures puis en se relevant, aperçu Ron courir droit dans le mur, son regard s’attarda sur le rouquin. _Bizarre._

  
Je fixe le mur qui menait à la voie 9 ¾, puis je regarde mon amie.  
-Après vous, dis-je avec un sourire niais.  
-Vous êtes bien aimable ma chère Amy.  
Zoe prit une grande inspiration, se plaça face au mur avant de courir sans hésitation la tête la première, et disparut devant mes yeux. Je balaye les alentours du regard, personne n’a remarqué, ça m’impressionnera toujours.

  
Après toutes ces années, j’ai toujours comme un pincement au cœur au moment de quitter Londres. C’est vrai, je laissais derrière moi ma famille avec qui je passais tous les ans les meilleures vacances du monde. Ils m’accompagnaient à la gare au début, les 3 premières années, mais maintenant je préfère leur dire au revoir à la maison et prendre le bus pour rejoindre Zoe à la gare. Je me perdais dans mes pensées, _je vais être en retard.._  
Je mis mon chariot devant moi, en croisant les doigts pour qu’il roule sans problème, pris une grande inspiration puis commençai à courir, je sentais que la roue peinait à avancer mais mon élan s’occupa du reste. Au dernier moment, la roue se coinça ce qui me fit trébucher. C’est la panique, je passe par-dessus le chariot et atterris sur le quai, le Poudlard Express annonçant par un bruit strident son départ imminent. _Oh non oh non oh non c’est pas possible_ , je me retourne pour voir tous mes bagages éparpillés à terre et le chariot qui continuait à rouler sur le quai. _Ah, maintenant tu roules ?_

Je me relevai rapidement, couru chercher mes valises et Ori, mon hibou, puis continuai ma course folle vers Zoe qui m’attendait à la porte du train, me faisant de grands signes pour me dire de me dépêcher. A peine je posai les pieds dans le train que la porte se ferma derrière moi et l’engin démarra. _Fiou, j’ai eu de la chance._  
Ma respiration est haletante et j’ai les genoux et les paumes des mains complètement écorchés.  
-Mon dieu Amy, ça c’est une entrée en scène, dit-elle en rigolant. Ça va ?  
-Je t’avais dit que ce chariot était pourri. Grommelais-je en me dépoussiérant la robe.  
-Ça va Ori ? demandais-je en regardant mon précieux compagnon. Il se secoua vivement avant de picorer mon doigt avec douceur. Je m’en serais tant voulu s’il avait été blessé par la chute. Ori est tout ce qu’il me reste de mon meilleur ami, j’y tiens comme à la prunelle de mes yeux. Un cadeau pour ma 3ème année à Poudlard lorsque mon chat Étoile mourra de vieillesse.  
-Dépose tes valises on va essayer de trouver Luna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Court chapitre introductif, les prochains chapitres seront plus longs. Bonne lecture !


	3. Confronte-moi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après avoir retrouvé ses amies, Amy apprend quelque chose qui va la surprendre. Puis elle va faire une rencontre malencontreuse.

****

**1er septembre 1996**   
**Dans le Poudlard Express**

-Tu veux ma chocogrenouille ? Me demanda Luna de sa voix douce.  
-Oh non c’est gentil je n’ai pas très faim. Répondis-je, la gratifiant d’un sourire.

Luna Lovegood, elle a de longs cheveux blonds foncés, des yeux magnifiques et une voix si douce qu’on pourrait l’écouter parler des heures. Elle est assez solitaire mais en 4ème année nous étions toutes les trois à côté, avec Zoe, dans les gradins en assistant au Tournoi des 3 Sorciers. Entre chaque épreuve elle nous proposait un petit casse-croûte, des patacitrouilles et des fizwizbiz tout en nous parlant d’animaux. Je me suis toujours dit qu’elle était plus Poufsouffle qu’elle n’était Serdaigle tant elle passionnée par l’herbologie et la nature.  
Depuis le Tournoi, on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble. L’année dernière, après les cours je la voyais toujours seule à l’orée de la forêt interdite mais j’ai appris plus tard qu’elle passait juste du temps avec un Sombral. Elle m’a expliqué un jour qu’ils ont tissé un lien assez fort et étant l’une des seuls qui peuvent le voir, ils se sont trouvés dans leur solitude mutuelle. Depuis, il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu’elle aille s’en occuper avant le couvre-feu. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout le monde a décidé de les considérer comme dangereux alors que le Sombral est en fait la créature magique la plus douce et bienveillante qu’il m’ait été donné de côtoyer. » M’a-t-elle dit un jour.

Je n’en ai jamais vu, de Sombral je veux dire. Il faut avoir vu la mort et j’ai la chance de n’avoir jamais connu ça. On raconte qu’Harry en voit depuis la mort de Cédric dans le labyrinthe.  
Mon doux Cédric.  
Un nœud se forme dans ma gorge à mesure que son prénom résonne dans ma tête. Cédric était mon meilleur ami, il était tout ce que je n’étais pas, courageux, audacieux, poli avec tout le monde, même ceux qui ne le méritaient pas. A sa mort c’était toute l’école qui était en deuil, l’âme la plus pure et bienveillante de Poudlard avait rejoint le ciel, notre ange à tous avait déployé ses ailes. J’en rêve encore des fois, je crie à la vue de son regard inerte mais personne autour de moi ne m’entend, personne ne me voit. J’avais pleuré 4 jours sans m’arrêter, j’étais inconsolable, noyée dans mes propres larmes, noyée dans ma propre tristesse, dans ma propre amertume de ne pas avoir pu lui dire que je l’aimais une dernière fois, que je l’aimais de toute mon âme, aussi fort qu’on peut aimer un ami de toujours. Nos familles étaient très proches, on s’est vu grandir, on ne s’était jamais quitté, jamais avant ce fameux Tournoi des 3 Sorciers il y a 3 ans de cela. _Il était si courageux_. Voilà pourquoi je tiens tant à Ori, quelque part, c'est un souvenir de Cédric que je garde près de moi.

Luna se pencha vers moi et tira un cheveu de ma robe puis le jeta par la fenêtre avant de me regarder, un sourire aux lèvres. Ce geste me sortit de mes pensées torturées, j’aurais voulu remercier Luna mais elle n’aurait pas compris.  
-Mieux comme ça. Dit-elle, les yeux rieurs.  
Je lui répondis par un simple sourire.  
-Je suis contente de vous retrouver, comment se sont passées vos vacances ?  
Au même moment, une grande silhouette masculine se dessina dans le couloir et se rapprocha de la porte de notre compartiment.  
-C’est gentil de demander Zoe, j’ai passé de super vacances. Répondit Harry, un sourire en coin sur le visage. Il était adossé à la porte et avait déjà enfilé son uniforme rouge et jaune. Luna croisa mon regard dubitatif puis leva les épaules pour montrer son incompréhension.  
-Potter, toi ici. Déclara Zoe.  
-Un plaisir de te voir aussi Davis.  
Zoe leva les yeux au ciel, puis sourit d’un air gêné.  
-Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, Luna, Amy. Il effectua une petite révérence dans notre direction avant de disparaître dans le couloir.  
Je remarquai que Zoe se mordait la lèvre tout en le regardant partir.  
-C’était quoi ça Zoe ? Demandais-je.  
-Je voulais vous en parler mais, il se peut que cet été, Harry et moi, avons échangé beaucoup de lettres. Elle pausa un instant en nous regardant l’une après l’autre.  
-Et ? Luna demanda impatiemment.  
-Et j’ai passé quelques après-midis chez les Weasley à jouer au Quidditch avec Harry, Hermione, Ron, Bill et Ginny. Il m’a invitée, Harry, puis Ron a demandé à sa mère et vous savez, comme mes parents ne sont pas vraiment là l’été, Molly m’a accueillie à bras ouverts. Elle sourit à cette pensée.

Zoe a passé l’été chez les Weasley et ne m’a rien dit ? Je ressentis un pincement au cœur, d’habitude elle me dit toujours tout, depuis notre première année à Poudlard. Je ne vois pas beaucoup Zoe pendant les vacances d’été car ma famille et moi partons en vacances, je suis la seule sorcière de la famille ce qui signifie : pas de magie. Longs voyages de 12h en voiture et escales dans chaque petit village, cette année nous avons traversé les côtes anglaises, c’était magnifique. Mais Zoe n’a jamais mentionné Harry ni ses vacances improvisées chez les Weasley dans ses lettres. Est-ce que je devrais lui en parler ? Mais au moment où je me décide à lui poser la question Zoe m’interrompt dans mon élan.

-Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, et puis on est arrivées, dépêchez-vous j’ai pas envie d’être la dernière à descendre du train.  
Luna et moi nous regardons avec un sourire approbateur avant de rassembler nos affaires pour nous préparer à descendre du Poudlard Express.

Le train arrive enfin à quai et nous sommes dans les premiers 6èmes année à descendre, au moment où je m’apprête à descendre les marches je sens quelqu’un me pousser violemment sur le côté. Je me rattrape à Luna avant de me tourner pour voir qui m’avait poussée.  
-Dégagez de là les losers. Cria une voix familière. « Cette année c’est notre maison qui va gagner » dit-il en se tournant vers tous les élèves sortant du train. « Cette année, on va vous mettre la misère. » Tous les Serpentard l’acclament en riant.  
Je lâche un soupir, « Drago Malefoy » chuchotais-je en grimaçant.  
Son regard croisa le mien.  
-Jenkins ! S’écria-t-il. « Belle chute tout à l’heure ». Il poussa délicatement ma robe à l’aide de sa baguette pour observer les égratignures sur mes genoux, derrière, Crabbe et Goyle rièrent discrètement avant de se donner mutuellement un coup de coude.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent, je recule assez pour que sa baguette ne me touche plus.

-Je ne savais pas que tu m’observais autant Malefoy.  
Son visage se ferma instantanément, son sourire narquois se changea en un air agacé. Il s'avança vers moi sans me lâcher des yeux. Tout le monde autour nous regardait. L’air parut plus lourd, _beaucoup plus lourd._  
-Je te conseille de faire attention à ce que tu dis. Les Serpentard ne seront jamais amis avec les Poufsouffle, encore moins avec toi. Je peux faire de ta vie un enfer. Ses sourcils aussi étaient froncés et ses yeux légèrement cachés par ses mèches blondes.  
J’essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas me décontenancer. Je ne suis pas du genre à confronter les gens, encore moins à les menacer. Mais chaque seconde qui passe sans que je réponde ne fait que prouver à Drago qu’il a le dessus sur moi.

-Essaye un peu. Lui chuchotais-je la mâchoire serrée. La chaleur de la colère monta violemment et je sentis mes joues brûler. La distance entre lui et moi était si mince que je pouvais entendre sa respiration saccadée.  
Malefoy était sur le point de rétorquer lorsque des bruits de pas vinrent briser ce silence hostile.

-Recule Malefoy, intervint Hermione en s’interposant. Harry et Ron la rejoignirent.  
Lorsque Drago changea de souffre-douleur, Luna en profita pour me prendre le bras afin de m’éloigner de la foule. Zoe nous suivit aussitôt.  
-Ignore le Amy, ne lui donne pas plus d’attention qu’il n’en a déjà, me dit Luna.  
Je laisse échapper un léger grognement avant de doucement reprendre mes esprits.  
-Désolée mais je ne me laisserai pas marcher sur les pieds.

Les rires des élèves se turent lorsque tout le monde entendit la voix rauque d’Hagrid demandant aux 6èmes années d’avancer. Luna moi et Zoe nous précipitâmes pour être les premières dans la file, je ne veux pas m’attirer de problèmes, je déteste ça.

Cette année doit se passer aussi bien que les 5 dernières, et je ne laisserai rien ni personne me la gâcher, pas même Malefoy.


	4. Les fantômes du passé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enfin arrivés à Poudlard, les élèves assistent à la cérémonie de début d'année, ennuyante pour certains, fascinantes pour d'autres. Mais quelque chose cloche, Amy peut le sentir.

****

**1er Septembre**  
**Dans la Grande Salle**

Nous marchions derrière Hagrid, je jetai un coup d’œil derrière et aperçut les 7èmes années, au loin je pouvais distinguer George et Fred, Fred avait une boîte dans la main et distribuait des friandises aux élèves, _« sûrement des nougats néansang »_ pensais-je. Leurs voix portaient, on pouvait les entendre rire d’ici, je ne sais pas quel genre de piège ils étaient en train de tendre mais si j’étais ces élèves je n’accepterais certainement pas ce qu’il y a dans cette boîte. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur mon visage qui jusque-là était fermé dû à mon altercation avec Malefoy.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s’ouvrirent dans un bruit sourd. Nos yeux s’ouvrirent grands à la vue de celle-ci, 6 ans, 6 ans que nous sommes à Poudlard et pourtant chaque année je suis émerveillée par la beauté de ce château. Mes yeux se perdaient, je voulais tout regarder en même temps mais c’était impossible, alors je m’attardais sur chaque détail, les bougies qui flottaient comme si elles étaient portées par un léger nuage cotonneux, le plafond reflétait le ciel étoilé, quelques nuages se superposaient et cachaient les constellations illuminant la Grande Salle par vagues. Les bannières de chaque maison étaient sorties, elles volaient légèrement comme si elles étaient portées par une douce brise.  
Les Professeurs étaient déjà tous assis à la Grande Table et Albus Dumbledore se leva doucement de sa chaise.

-Chers élèves, je vous souhaite la bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard, tous les professeurs et moi-même sommes très heureux de vous revoir. Il inspira et ouvra ses bras tout en les levant. « Je vous prie de bien vous asseoir à vos tables respectives, dans le calme s’il vous plaît. »

A ces mots tous les élèves commencèrent à se mélanger et partirent à la recherche des autres élèves de leur maison. Tout le monde se cherchait des yeux, j’essayais tant bien que mal de me repérer dans cette foule. Les tables des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle sont côte à côte donc on ne se quitte pas vraiment. Zoe et moi décidons de nous mettre proches de Luna, dos à dos. En avançant vers notre table je croise Ron qui trébuche maladroitement près de nous.  
-Ron ! Zoe s’exclama.  
-Oh Zoe ! Il lui sourit puis regarda le sol pour voir ce qui l’avait fait trébucher mais ses yeux se redirigèrent rapidement vers Zoe, puis moi. Son regard était insistant et me mit presque mal à l’aise.  
-Rebonjour Ron.  
-Amy, je présume ? Désolé d’être parti comme un voleur tout à l’heure !  
-Ne t’en fais pas pour ça, je lui réponds accompagné d’un rictus gêné.  
-Tu sais, Zoe nous a beaucoup parlé de toi cet été. Dit-il en dirigeant son regard vers Zoe, un sourire enfantin arborant son visage.  
-J’aimerais pouvoir en dire autant.   
A ces mots, Zoe se tourna vers moi, le regard interrogateur. Ron sentit l’atmosphère changer.  
-Je vais rejoindre les autres, bon appétit ! Dit-il avant de partir. _« C’est ça, fuit Ron, si je pouvais je le ferais aussi, qu’est ce qui m’a pris de dire ça… »_

Je décide de marcher jusqu’à notre table en évitant le regard de ma meilleure amie comme je pouvais. C’est seulement lorsque nous sommes assises que je me décide à la regarder. Ses longs cheveux noirs contrastaient avec son teint de porcelaine, des mèches tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. La lumière des bougies et de la lune reflétait sur ses pommettes prononcées. Elle paraissait si fragile, quelqu’un qui ne la connait pas pourrait croire que rien qu’en la touchant elle pourrait se briser mais je la connais Zoe, et elle loin d’être fragile. Elle est indomptable, elle est farouche, Zoe elle n’a peur de rien ni de personne. Elle est à la fois douce et sauvage, elle a vu la mort et la vie. Zoe est un peu comme Cédric, courageuse et désinhibée, c’est d’ailleurs sûrement pour ça que je l’ai tout de suite aimée. Je l’ai longtemps prise en exemple avant d’enfin prendre confiance en moi-même, _« Si tu as confiance en toi-même, tu inspireras confiance aux autres. »_ Me répétait-t-elle à la moindre occasion.

-Je ne t’en veux pas Zoe, je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi tu ne m’en as pas parlé. Déclarais-je.  
-Je voulais te le dire, promis, mais tout est passé si vite, on en parle dans les dortoirs ce soir ?  
J’acquiesce.

Lorsqu’enfin tout le monde est assis et que la salle se fait calme, les portes s’ouvrirent d’un coup et les 7èmes années entrent en fanfare, George et Fred menant la danse.

-Calmement, s’il vous plaît. S’époumona Dumbledore avant de lancer un regard accusateur aux jumeaux.

Les élèves assis, McGonagall entra dans la Grande Salle, suivie par les 1ères années. La plupart des anciens élèves détestent la cérémonie du Choixpeau parce qu’ils trouvent ça beaucoup trop long, mais surtout, ils n’attendent qu’une chose : le buffet. Moi je jubile, chaque année. J’adore voir leurs visages s’illuminer à la réponse du Choixpeau Magique, ou au contraire les voir traîner les pieds pour rejoindre la table de la maison qu’ils méprisaient le plus.  
Lors de ma première cérémonie, j’avais chuchoté des centaines de fois « Gryffondor » car j’ai depuis toute petite été bercée d’histoires sur les Gryffondor et leurs exploits, beaucoup de grands sorciers que j’admirais étaient de cette maison. Mais le Choixpeau en avait décidé autrement et m’avait envoyée chez les Poufsouffle, j’étais triste mais lorsque le tour de Cédric arriva, le chapeau le plaça sans une once d’hésitation chez les Poufsouffle, j’étais sûrement la fille la plus heureuse du monde. Peu importe la maison dans laquelle j’étais, du moment qu’on était ensemble, c’était tout ce qui comptait.

  
_« 7 ans de plus à me supporter Amy. »  
« Pour maintenant, je suis plus à ça près. »_  
Les échos de nos rires s’éloignèrent tel un lointain souvenir.

Je balayai la salle du regard pour voir ce que faisaient les autres élèves, certains discutaient entre eux, d’autres montraient les nouveaux gadgets magiques qu’ils ont acheté pendant les vacances, les autres étaient concentrés pour ne pas louper une miette de la cérémonie. Mes yeux continuaient leur chemin lorsqu’ils croisèrent deux iris perçants, nuls autres que ceux de Drago Malefoy. Dès qu’il s’en rendit compte il détourna le regard, il avait sa tête posée sur sa main, à tous les coups il est encore en train de pester contre moi avec les autres Serpentard. Mais son air n’était pas enjoué, il paraissait d’ailleurs même très triste, _« ça contraste avec son attitude de tout à l’heure »_ pensais-je. Mais je ne m’attardais pas plus sur son cas.

Les 1ères années tous répartis dans leur nouvelle maison Dumbledore se leva.  
-Votre attention s’il vous plait.  
Les cris et rirent se turent.  
-Bienvenue dans votre nouvelle maison, celle-ci sera votre famille durant votre scolarité à Poudlard. La maison qui aura le plus de points à la fin de l’année se verra attribuer la Coupe des Maisons. La participation en classe est vivement conseillée pour gagner ces points, vous pourrez également en avoir si votre maison sort vainqueur d’un match de Quidditch. Si vous avez des questions, les professeurs et moi-même seront ravis d’y répondre, vos préfets également, ils seront là pour vous guider. Les règles de Poudlard servent à vous protéger avant tout, quiconque les enfreint se verra sanctionné et sa maison perdra des points. Maintenant que tout cela est dit, je vous présente Horace Slughorn, votre nouveau professeur de potions.

Le professeur se leva avant de faire une petite révérence, acclamé par toute la salle. Il avait les cheveux grisonnants et un uniforme en tweed marron, un nœud papillon noué autour du cou. Ses yeux balayèrent la salle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il s’assit dans le fond de sa chaise avant de prendre une gorgée de son verre.  
-Et comme une nouvelle n’arrive pas seule, professeur Rogue se chargera de vous apprendre la défense contre les forces du mal cette année.  
Les applaudissements se furent bien plus discrets, évidemment, seuls les Serpentard jubilaient de cette nouvelle.  
-Bien, maintenant j’aimerais avoir votre attention pour ce qui va suivre. Depuis quelques temps maintenant et vous n’êtes pas sans le savoir, des forces malsaines essaient de pénétrer le château. Je vous ai donné ma parole et j’y tiens, vous serez toujours en sécurité à Poudlard. Suivez le règlement de l’école, restez le plus possible dans l’enceinte du château et tout devrait bien se passer. Son regard se perdit au loin, il regardait les Aurors à l’entrée de la porte de la Grande Salle. L’ambiance était beaucoup plus noire cette année qu’elle ne l’a jamais été.  
-Pour finir sur une note bien plus joyeuse, je vous souhaite un bon appétit !

Les plats apparurent soudainement devant nos yeux ébahis.

La cérémonie et le buffet terminés, tout le monde se leva et suivit les préfets de leur maison respective afin de rejoindre les dortoirs. Quand en avançant j’entendis de nouveau la voix insupportable de Malefoy, mon regard se dirigea instinctivement dans sa direction.  
-Malefoy est préfet ? Je mis ma main devant ma bouche après m’être rendue compte que je venais de crier.  
-Oui… T’as pas entendu Dumbledore lorsqu’il a présenté tous les préfets de cette année ? Me demanda Zoe.  
-Je devais être complètement perdue dans mes pensées quand c’est arrivé.  
-Juste ce qu’il nous fallait. Répondit Luna sarcastiquement. « Je ne sais pas qui s’occupe de choisir les préfets mais il faut qu’ils revoient leurs critères. »  
-D’ailleurs Hermione et Ron sont les préfets de Gryffondor. Ajouta Zoe arborant un grand sourire.  
-Il va falloir que je me mette tes nouveaux amis dans la poche alors. Répondis-je avec ironie.  
Ce à quoi Zoe répondit par un rire franc.

J’étais tiraillée entre la colère, l’incompréhension, et l’envie d’éclater de rire. Malefoy, l’asocial Malefoy était préfet. L’avait-on assigné ? Ou est-ce qu’il s’est présenté de son plein gré ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête mais je les chassais rapidement, _depuis quand ça m’intéresse de savoir ça ? Ça ne m’intéresse pas. Bien sûr que ça ne m’intéresse pas._

Son regard se planta subitement dans le mien, _il lit dans mes pensées ou quoi ?_ Il leva un sourcil et un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage, comme pour me narguer, _le revoilà cet air supérieur_. Cette fois c’est moi qui détournai le regard, _tu ne m’auras pas à ce petit jeu-là Malefoy, tu es peut-être préfet mais ça ne fait pas de toi une menace_. Soudain, quelqu’un me prit par l’épaule pour me faire avancer, ce n’était ni Luna ni Zoe.  
-Avance Amy ou tu vas finir par bloquer tout le monde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les choses intéressantes commenceront dans le prochain chapitre, qui n'apprécie pas un petit triangle amoureux ?


	5. Haïs-moi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy décide d'accompagner Hermione à la bibliothèque, elle ne s'imaginait pas que ça se terminerait comme ça.

La main de Ron glissa le long de ma nuque et agrippa mon épaule. Son bras réchauffa instantanément mon cou et je me surpris à apprécier la sensation.

Luna et Zoe étaient déjà parties devant, j’ai dû ralentir à cause de Malefoy.

-J’étais perdue dans mes pensées.

-Je vois ça, répondit-il, sa main toujours sur mon épaule.

Sans poser de questions je continue d’avancer, Ron à mes côtés. Puis sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je me retournai dans la direction de Malefoy et mes yeux trouvèrent les siens de nouveau, cette fois ci il levait un sourcil, sa bouche formait un O comme s’il sifflait moqueusement à la vue de Ron et moi si proches, puis son regard se détacha du mien. Je sentis la main de Ron lâcher mon épaule, un frisson me parcouru le corps, _je m’étais presque habituée à sa chaleur._

-Bonne nuit Amy. Sourit-il avant de partir rejoindre les Gryffondor.

-Merci, bonne nuit à toi aussi Ron ! Je fis un timide signe de la main. _Argh pourquoi est-ce que j’ai fait ça ?_

Je n’avais pas beaucoup de chemin à faire avant de rejoindre notre salle commune, en m’approchant des cuisines, mes narines pouvaient distinguer la douce odeur des restes du repas que nous venions de déguster : des pommes de terre accompagnées de cuisses de poulet rôties, mais aussi des assiettes de légumes sautés, des purées et plusieurs gratins aux goûts plus extravagants les uns que les autres. En passant je pu entendre les cliquetis de la vaisselle, les elfes étaient sûrement en train de la laver. Je les plains, ils ont dû avoir beaucoup de travail ce soir, plus que les soirs à venir puisque les tables seront moins garnies en nourriture. Hermione et moi étions d’accord sur le fait que les elfes devraient être libres, même si ici, ils sont bien mieux traités que certains elfes de maison comme Dobby l’était chez les Malefoy. _Foutu Malefoy._

-

La nuit fut courte, Zoe et moi avons passé la plupart de notre temps à parler. Elle m’a tout raconté, dans les moindres détails, _détails plutôt croustillants_ , sûrement pour se faire « pardonner » même si je lui avais dit que je ne lui en voulais pas. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, ce n’est pas parce qu’on est amies que je dois tout savoir, même les meilleurs amis du monde ne se disent pas tout, _pas vrai ?_

Mes cheveux m’arrivaient aux épaules et ce matin, ils ne voulaient pas coopérer, je les attachai donc en un demi chignon afin que des mèches rebelles ne tombent pas dans mes yeux pendant les cours. Ah la rentrée, le premier jour de cours, l’excitation monta en moi lorsque j’enfilai ma cape, le blason de Poufsouffle arborant fièrement ma poitrine. J’avais pris l’habitude malgré moi de me réveiller tôt ces temps-ci, il faut dire que les vacances avec mes parents n’ont pas été de tout repos ; réveillés tôt, couchés tard, c’était le quotidien des Jenkins.

« Rise and shine » m’exclamait-je en tirant la couette de Zoe qui répondit par un grognement.

-Déjà ? Grommela-t-elle.

-Déjà.

Après s’être préparée, Zoe me rejoignit dans la salle commune où je discutais avec Hannah Abbott, une amie à moi et notre préfète, puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers la Grande Salle pour notre premier petit-déjeuner de l’année. Luna était déjà assise à sa table, gribouillant quelque chose dans un journal.

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? L’interrogeais-je.

-J’ai lu quelque part que cela pouvait m’aider d’écrire mes rêves dans un journal tous les matins.

-T’aider ?

-Oui, récemment je fais souvent le même rêve. Elle pausa un instant puis pris une rapide inspiration. « Et je voudrais comprendre pourquoi. » Avant de laisser une de nous deux prendre la parole elle reprit « Mais enfin, ne restez pas debout ! ». En tant que bonnes amies, Zoe et moi décidâmes de ne pas lui poser plus de questions.

Tout le monde était assis et impatient de manger le petit déjeuner. Zoe et moi tournons instinctivement la tête lorsque Malefoy entra nonchalamment dans la Grande Salle. Il avait des yeux fatigués et ses cernes étaient creusées. Ses cheveux par contre étaient soignés, tout comme son uniforme. Il se dirigea vers sa table en boutonnant le col de sa chemise. Crabbe et Goyle l’invitèrent à s’asseoir près de lui, ce qu’il fit, puis il sortit sa cravate de sa poche avant de la nouer autour de son cou. Sa peau si pâle contrastait avec son uniforme foncé, _elle a toujours été aussi pâle ?_

Mais ce regard vide et éteint était nouveau lui, je me demande qu’est ce qui peut autant le préoccuper. Enfin je n’en ai pas grand-chose à faire, je suis juste de nature curieuse.

_Préfet et déjà en retard le premier jour._

Le buffet apparu devant moi et détourna mon regard. _Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je le regardais comme ça ?_

-

Je rangeai mes affaires après le cours de potions, notre dernier cours de la journée, attrapa mes livres, et avançai vers les tables du premier rang. Zoe me fit un signe de la main avant de disparaître dans le couloir, elle prend des cours supplémentaires cette année afin de remonter sa moyenne. Elle avait presque échoué ses BUSE l’année dernière et McGonagall lui a dit que si cette année elle ne redoublait pas d’efforts elle aurait de gros problèmes.

-Le cours est terminé Hermione, lui dis-je en me penchant vers elle.

Hermione était concentrée à écrire sur son parchemin mais elle leva la tête.

-Amy ! Elle me sourit. « Je veux être sûre ne rien oublier, je compte bien te dépasser cette année. »

A ces mots je pose ma main sur son épaule, « c’est mignon, tu crois avoir une chance de me battre… »

Elle me frappa avec le livre qu’elle avait sous la main et son rire franc résonna dans la salle maintenant vide.

-Tu veux venir réviser à la bibliothèque avec moi, Harry et Ron après ?

-Dès le premier jour ? Mon air ahuri la surprit. Puis je repris mes esprits, c’était d’Hermione dont on parlait, bien sûr qu’elle réviserait le premier jour.

-Il n’est jamais trop tôt pour commencer à réviser. Elle finit d’écrire dans son parchemin et se leva pour se tenir face à moi.

-Alors ?

L’air dubitatif, mes doigts glissant le long de l’arrête de mon livre de potions, je pris une inspiration rapide.

-Ok mais après on va à Près-au-Lard. Mon bras tendu vers Hermione, je lui souris.

-Deal. Elle serra ma main vigoureusement avant de me rendre mon sourire.

Nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble vers la bibliothèque où nous trouvâmes Harry et Ron déjà installés à une table en plein milieu de l’immense pièce. J’adore venir à la bibliothèque, l’odeur des vieux livres se mêlait à l’odeur du bois ancien des étagères et des tables. L’atmosphère y est feutrée, on ne pouvait y entendre que les pages des livres se tourner et quelques chuchotements par ci par là. Venir ici était réconfortant, et cet endroit me rappelle de bons moments avec Cédric mais aussi avec Zoe, Luna et Hermione.

_« Cap ou pas cap de lancer une boulette de papier sur Pansy Parkinson ? »_

_« Amy, rappelle-moi, tu as quel âge ? »_

_J’imitai le bruit de la poule le plus discrètement possible._

_Cédric me fit des gros yeux mais se résigna et prit un bout de parchemin qu’il roula en une petite boule avant de la lancer en plein dans les cheveux de Pansy._

_« Qui a fait ça ? » pesta la Serpentard en se retournant._

_Cédric et moi faisions semblant de travailler mais cet idiot éclata de rire. Je roulai des yeux puis pris la parole :_

_« Je suis désolée c’est moi, mais ce n’était pas toi que je visais » Dis-je, l’air assuré._

_Pansy se retourna en pestant à mon propos._

_Cédric essayait de reprendre son souffle._

_-Rappelle-moi, quel âge as-tu Cédric ? Je plissais mes yeux, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres._

_-T’avais pas à mentir pour moi Amy, me chuchota-t-il._

_-Je ferais tout pour toi Diggory._

_Les mots avaient franchi mes lèvres avant que je puisse m’en rendre compte._

_Ses yeux se plantèrent dans les miens et un silence tomba. Je baissai les yeux, affronter son regard maintenant serait une torture que je refusais de m’infliger. « Pourquoi est-ce que j’ai dit ça ? » Je me maudissais intérieurement. « Je sais qu’il ne m’aime pas comme ça. »_

_Sa main se posa sur la mienne, elle était si chaude et ma main si froide. C’est tout ce dont j’avais besoin, juste sa main sur la mienne. Nous n’échangeâmes aucun autre mot. Nous sommes meilleurs amis, de simples meilleurs amis._

-Vous êtes partis bien vite du cours de Potions vous deux, déclara Hermione.

-On voulait passer par les cuisines pour prendre un petit casse-croûte. Répondit Ron, des miettes autour des lèvres.

Hermione secoua la tête de droite à gauche d’un air désespéré avant de s’installer à côté d’Harry. Je fis le tour de la table pour m’asseoir à côté de Ron. En m’asseyant je remarque que quelques Serpentard se trouvaient un peu plus loin puis commençai inconsciemment à chercher Malefoy des yeux. Il était là, assis à côté de Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson.

-Qu’est ce que tu penses du nouveau professeur ?

Mes yeux se redirigèrent vers Ron qui, lui, me regardait.

-Il n’est pas si mal, en tout cas il reste toujours bien mieux que Rogue, soufflais-je. Ron et Harry acquiescèrent.

-C’est un ami de Dumbledore, il parait qu’ils sont assez proches, déclara Hermione.

-Moi je suis juste content qu’il laisse les élèves ayant eu une note insuffisante aux BUSE continuer à assister aux cours de potions, Harry chuchota. « En parlant de mauvais élèves, où est Zoe ? » Demanda-t-il.

-Elle a pris des cours supplémentaires pour s’assurer une bonne note cette année, je crois qu’elle est en cours de métamorphose. Pourquoi Harry ? Elle te manque déjà ? Je lui souris, l’air moqueur.

Ron s’étouffa presque en mangeant un bout de son goûter. Hermione se retenait de rire mais son rictus la trahit. Les yeux d’Harry, eux, étaient grands ouverts et il s’apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais je le coupai dans son élan.

-Je suis au courant.

Harry pinça ses lèvres, ses joues étaient devenues roses. Tout le monde se tut tout en gardant un sourire aux lèvres puis chacun retourna à ses occupations.

-Je vais chercher un bouquin, je reviens.

Je me dirigeai vers le fond de la bibliothèque et cherchai les livres de potions, « _je ne laisserai certainement pas une Gryffondor me voler la première place_ » pensais-je, me moquant, _même si c’est toi Hermione_. Et ce nouveau professeur, je ne compte pas le décevoir. Je m’engouffrai entre deux étagères et m’accroupit, la tête penchée pour trouver ce fameux livre que Slughorn nous a conseillé de lire. Un bruit de pas survenu faisant retentir un écho étouffé, le bruit de pas se rapprochait mais j’étais bien trop occupée à chercher ce foutu livre, _où te caches-tu ?_

Des jambes vinrent s’arrêter juste à côté de moi, surprise je relève la tête pour voir… _Malefoy._

-D’ici on pourrait presque croire que tu me fais une révérence Jenkins.

Je me relevai aussitôt. Lui, avait une main appuyée sur chaque étagère et bloquait le passage étroit.

-Laisse-moi passer Malefoy, lui dis-je sur un ton sec.

-Pour rejoindre ton petit copain ? Il se rapprocha de moi, ses mains retombant le long de son corps.

-Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Après Diggory tu jettes ton dévolu sur Weasley, c’est bien triste. Il mima la déception.

Mon sang ne fit qu’un tour.

La colère monta brutalement, elle se mélangea à la tristesse, mes poings et mes dents se serrèrent, je sentis mon cœur faire un raté. Entendre son nom de la bouche de quelqu’un c’était une chose, mais de la sienne, de la bouche de Malefoy…

-Pour qui tu te prends ? Cédric était mon meilleur ami. Un nœud se forma dans ma gorge à mesure que je parlais et m’empêchait d’articuler. Je sentis les larmes monter mais je me refusais de montrer ne serait-ce qu’un petit signe de faiblesse. C’était perdu d’avance.

-Tu ne dupes personne Jenkins, regarde-toi, tu es pathétique. Il se rapprocha encore plus près, cette fois il était à hauteur de mon oreille. « Je crois que c’est ça que tu cherchais », chuchota-t-il en frappant violemment un livre contre ma poitrine. Je sentais son souffle sur ma joue. Je pris le livre en l’enfouissant au creux de mes bras. Puis il partit, avec désinvolture, les mains dans les poches, sans même se retourner.

Mes jambes flageolaient, j’étais à deux doigts de m’effondrer. Je m’abaissai, cherchant le sol de ma main gauche, tenant toujours le livre de mon bras droit. Je m’assis, adossée à l’étagère. Mes yeux étaient mouillés, ma vision, floue et mon cœur, lui, était lourd, il aurait pu s’enfoncer dans la terre et m’emmener avec lui dans sa chute. _Je te déteste, je te déteste, je te déteste tant._

Je regarde le livre, sur lequel était écrit « Le livre des potions : Felix Felicis ». _Je te hais Malefoy, de toute mon âme._ Les larmes perlaient sur mes joues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et toi, tu es plutôt team Drago ou team Ron ?


	6. Parle-moi

-Il est interdit de courir dans la bibliothèque mademoiselle Jenkins !

La voix de Mme Pince s’éloigna et n’était maintenant plus qu’un lointain écho. Je courais si vite que je sentais presque mes pieds léviter, comme si je ne touchais même plus le sol, comme si j’étais si légère qu’à tout moment je pouvais m’envoler, j’aurais voulu m’envoler. Je n’arrivais plus à m’arrêter, je passais les couloirs, dévalais les escaliers, les portraits me regardaient filer avec surprise, je les entendais me demander si ça allait. Est-ce que je vais bien ? C’est stupide comme question, laissez-moi vous poser une autre question, est-ce que ça ira un jour ?

J’arrivais enfin dehors et pourtant je continuais à courir, je couru encore jusqu’à atteindre une petite rivière, je ne savais même pas qu’il y avait une rivière près de l’école, pourtant ça ressemble à un endroit que Luna m’aurait montré.

J’avais enfin repris le contrôle de mes jambes mais celles-ci tremblaient tellement que je m’effondrai en avant, sur mes genoux, qui s’enfoncèrent dans la terre humide. Mes mains étaient appuyées sur le sol et mes bras tremblaient aussi, les larmes ne coulaient plus, le vent a dû les essuyer de lui-même pendant ma course folle. Ma respiration était haletante et parfois je reniflais en reprenant mon souffle, j’étais à quatre pattes, face à la rivière, le bruit de l’écoulement de l’eau chatouillant mes oreilles.

Quelque chose était tapi dans le creux de mon estomac, j’avais besoin de le faire sortir, j’avais besoin de m’en débarrasser, alors je hurlai de toutes mes forces. J’exorcisai tous mes démons, toute ma tristesse. Jusqu’à aujourd’hui mes hurlements étaient silencieux, secrets, et se mêlaient à toutes les émotions que je n’ai jamais laisser transparaître. J’avais accumulé tant de tristesse, tant de colère, tant de regret que ce hurlement me libéra d’un poids immense. Ce n’était pas un hurlement de désespoir, ni de soulagement, c’était plus un appel à l’aide. _Quelqu’un m’entendra-t-il ?_

Je me relevai doucement, redoutant de retomber sur mes genoux tant je n’avais plus d’énergie. J’essuyai mes mains dégoulinantes de boue sur ma robe puis restai là un moment, fermant les yeux pour me concentrer sur ma respiration. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sentais apaisée.

-Pas la peine de te mettre dans des états pareils.

Pas lui.

Ma main trouva le chemin de ma baguette et je dégainai aussi vite que je le pu. Il resta de marbre, ma baguette pointant dans sa direction. Pas une seule réaction, pas un sursaut, aucune peur sur son visage, aucune émotion, son expression, illisible, son regard, éteint, _comme d’habitude_.

-Pas un pas de plus Malefoy. _Une fois, pas deux, ça non._

Il leva les mains comme pour capituler, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

-Tu trouves ça drôle ? Tout est un jeu pour toi ? Mon ton était sec, impitoyable.

Cette fois c’est moi qui m’avançais.

-Je pourrais te tuer ici-même. Ma baguette était maintenant sous son menton, forçant sa tête à se pencher en arrière.

Il ne bougeait pas, ne disait rien, _pourquoi est-ce qu’il se laisse faire ?_

-T’es si malheureux Malefoy, si malheureux que tu veux que tous les gens autour de toi le soient aussi. Son visage restait figé. _Allez Malefoy, je dois appuyer là où ça fait mal, donne-moi quelque chose, un signe._

Il est beaucoup plus grand que moi et par conséquent me surplombe largement, pourtant, nos regards ne se quittent pas. Ses yeux perçants ne laissent rien paraître mais à la fois me glacent le sang. Il arbore toujours son sourire désinvolte.

-Beaucoup de parlotte pour très peu d’action Jenkins.

Ma mâchoire se serra à la vue de son air provocateur.

-Allez, montre-moi que j’ai tort, montre-moi que t’es pas bonne qu’à pleurer. Son ton était devenu strict.

Je reculai, baissant ma baguette, décidant d’ignorer ses paroles cinglantes qui ne m’atteindront pas, pas cette fois. Il attendait la mort, il la voulait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, et je n’étais pas déterminée à le savoir.

-Je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir, je préfère te laisser subir ta misérable petite existence, c’est tout ce que tu mérites. Je rangeai ma baguette dans la poche intérieure de ma robe sans le quitter des yeux.

Sa peau paraissait encore plus pâle la nuit, le clair de lune caressant son visage de son délicat reflet. Son sourire en coin se transforma en un sourire satisfait. Il avança et se posta derrière moi, puis il dégagea délicatement les cheveux de mon cou avant de tracer du bout de ses doigts, sur ma peau nue, la ligne de mon cou. Un frisson me parcouru le corps et mes lèvres s’entrouvrirent pour prendre une rapide inspiration. Je mordis ma lèvre pour reprendre le contrôle sur ma respiration.

_Qu’est.._

_Qu’est-ce qu’il fait ?_

Sa main était gelée, ma peau, brûlante, la sensation, elle, était exquise. Le feu monta dans mes joues qui devinrent rouges pourpre. _Non, non, c’est ce qu’il attend, ça fait encore partie de son jeu tordu._

Son corps était si proche du mien que je pouvais sentir, contre mon dos, sa poitrine se lever au rythme de sa respiration lente et posée, tout le contraire de la mienne qui était rapide et entrecoupée. Si proche que je pouvais percevoir l’odeur de son eau de cologne, mêlée à.. de la menthe ?

Les secondes se transformèrent en heures.

Je sentais son regard sur moi, je sentais aussi mon pouls s’accélérer au plus il rapprochait ses lèvres de mon oreille.

-Je savais que tu n’étais pas si docile que tu en avais l’air.

_Quoi ?_

Je me retournai pour lui faire face, me détachant de lui par la même occasion.

-Pas mal pour une Sang-de-Bourbe, ajouta-t-il en riant, un sourcil levé en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

C’en était trop, ma main se leva et, prenant tout l’élan que je pus, m’apprêtais à le gifler quand

-Amy !

_C’est pas possible, pas au meilleur moment._

Ron accourut, accompagné de Hermione, Harry et Zoe qui l’avaient visiblement rejoint.

-Toujours là pour gâcher le plaisir Weasley.

-Ferme la Malefoy, Amy tout va bien ? Me demanda-t-il, l’air inquiet.

-Tout va bien. Je répondis sèchement. Rentrons.

Je pris Zoe par le bras, qui était à deux doigts de donner la leçon que je n’ai pas pu donner à Malefoy.

Je luttai pour ne pas me retourner et le regarder.

Sur le chemin personne ne parla, je sentais malgré tout leurs regards sur moi, je sais qu’ils m’ont vue sortir en pleurant de la bibliothèque et je sais qu’ils viennent de me trouver avec Malefoy, loin du château, la main en l’air, prête à le gifler de toutes mes forces. Je sais qu’ils se posent des questions et qu’ils aimeraient des réponses, mais là je n’ai qu’une seule envie, c’est d’être seule.

Nous décidâmes d’accompagner les Gryffondor à leurs dortoirs avant de rejoindre les nôtres, après m’avoir rendu les livres et parchemins que j’avais laissé à la bibliothèque, Hermione rejoignit sa salle commune. Harry et Zoe parlaient non loin de là.

-Il ne t’a pas fait mal ?

-Non il ne m’a rien fait.

-Tu me le promets ? Sinon je lui ferai tâter de mes biceps. Dit-il en contractant les muscles de son bras droit, tout en rigolant. Il a un rire communicatif mais surtout un sourire adorable qui fait remonter ses pommettes parsemées de taches de rousseur. Je remarquai aussi qu’il était devenu plus musclé depuis l’année dernière, sa carrure était plus imposante.

-Promis Ron, je lui répondis en riant.

Il me gratifia d’un sourire, ses yeux plantés dans les miens. Nous restâmes comme ça quelques secondes, mon sourire disparaissant au fur et à mesure, laissant place à un air concentré tant j’étais en train d’examiner tous les petits détails de son visage sans vraiment m’en rendre compte. Oh non, c’est moi qui devais le mettre mal à l’aise maintenant.

Il pinça ses lèvres et tapota délicatement le bout de mon nez avec son doigt. En retombant, sa main effleura la mienne furtivement, un doux frisson me parcouru le corps.

-Allez, va te reposer Jenkins, tu dois être fatiguée.

-A demain Weasley. Lui-répondis je en tournant les talons.

-

Je pris une douche avant de me coucher pour me débarrasser de la boue que j’avais sur moi. Zoe se jeta dans mes bras avant d’aller se coucher dans son lit qui était à côté du mien.

-Tu veux en parler ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Pas vraiment. Répondis-je en me calant au fond de mon lit.

-Je comprends, je suis là quand tu seras prête.

J’acquiesçai, un sourire aux lèvres. Par la barbe de Merlin, je suis si heureuse d’avoir une amie comme Zoe, elle a toujours les bons mots, toujours.

Mes yeux se fermaient et mes pensées commencèrent doucement à divaguer, je repensais à Drago et au délicieux moment dont on m’avait privée. Ce que j’aurais aimé que ma main frappe son visage, je me serais délectée de le voir souffrir, comme il me fait souffrir. Il a vraiment le don pour faire ressortir ce qu’il y a de pire en moi, jamais je n’aurais ces pensées envers qui que ce soit, jamais je voudrais faire du mal à quelqu’un et pourtant quand il s’agit de lui, je n’ai aucune peine.

Des bribes de souvenirs de tout à l’heure me reviennent, je revois la scène, j’entends sa voix suave accompagner le mouvement de ses doigts sur ma chair, je sens même encore la chaleur réchauffer chaque parcelle de mon corps avant de venir rosir mes joues. Etais-je si désespérée pour un peu d’affection que j’appréciais le contact physique de Malefoy ? Le retour à la réalité me frappa violemment aux tripes lorsque je me rappelais ses paroles et son comportement. Malefoy est un connard, un sombre connard. Je ne le laisserai pas me manipuler, il est malsain et c’est un connard. Connard, connard, connard.

Mais après tout, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me demande si je vais bien et si Malefoy ne m’a pas fait mal alors que c’est clairement moi qui étais prête à être violente envers lui ? Je suppose que c’est facile d’assumer que c’est lui le méchant de l’histoire, sa réputation le précédait. Après tout ce n’était certainement pas moi la méchante, il m’a poussée à bout, et c’est ce qui arrive quand on me pousse à bout. Je ne veux pas devenir comme lui, aigrie et méchante. Je suis bien mieux que ça, j’espère ? _Le suis-je vraiment ?_

_« Personne ne naît méchant Amy, on le devient. »_

_« Personne sauf Rogue. »_

_« Même pas Rogue. » Il me regardait comme s’il parlait à une enfant, il a souvent ce regard d’ailleurs._

_« Comment peut-on être aussi détestable alors ? » Rétorquais-je._

_« Pendant que nous avons connu la gentillesse, l’amour, l’épanouissement, d’autres ne connaissent que la tristesse, la peur, les traumatismes. Je ne dis pas que leur comportement est pardonnable, mais des fois il faut savoir arrêter de se plaindre de ces gens parce qu’ils sont comme ils sont. Et puis des fois c’est plus simple d’être le méchant. »_

_« Je n’arrêterai jamais de me plaindre Cédric. Surtout de Rogue. »_

_« T’es vraiment têtue. »_

Nos voix de 2èmes années s’envolèrent et je tombais aussitôt dans les bras de Morphée.


	7. Crédule

Le mois de Septembre passa à une vitesse folle, il faut dire que je n’avais pas le temps de m’ennuyer. Je rejoignais Hermione tous les jours à la bibliothèque, des fois Harry et Ron étaient là, des fois c’était juste elle et moi et des fois Zoe se joignait à nous quand elle n’avait pas classe. J’avais entraînement de Quidditch 3 fois par semaine, je suis la Gardienne des Poufsouffle et cette semaine nous disputons un match contre les Serdaigle. Jongler entre les entraînements et les cours devient compliqué mais j’ai des amis sur qui compter pour me changer les idées.

-Prête pour ton premier match demain ? Harry prit une gorgée de bièraubeurre avant de la reposer dans un bruit sourd.

Le brouhaha de l’auberge était devenu plaisant, George, Fred et Ginny nous avaient accompagnés aujourd’hui, ce qui arrive rarement mais quand c’est le cas on est sûr de passer un bon moment.

George prit la bièrauberre lorsqu’Harry se tourna dans ma direction.

-Contre les Serdaigle ? Facile. Dis-je en prenant la chope des mains de George qui s’apprêtait à prendre une gorgée.

-T’as l’air sûre de toi Jenkins, ria Ron.

Je pris une inspiration, puis avalai une gorgée et expirai longuement en reposant la chope sur la table en bois. George et Fred me regardèrent, les sourcils froncés et la bouche entrouverte. Je rigolai à la vue de leurs têtes.

-On m’a toujours dit qu’il fallait partir vainqueur pour conquérir. Je souris à Ron.

Zoe se tourna vers moi et me gratifia d’un sourire pincé, elle sait.

Elle sait que c’est Cédric qui m’a toujours dit ça, que c’est lui qui m’a toujours incitée à être positive.

George prit la bièraubeurre posée devant moi.

-Vous êtes trop jeunes pour boire, pas vrai Fred ?

-Bien trop jeunes, on va vous en débarrasser. Il donna un coup de coude à son frère.

Fred attrapa la chope, George la sienne et avalèrent leur boisson en croisant leurs bras.

-Cul sec ! Cul sec ! S’écria Ron, puis Zoe, Harry moi et Ginny suivirent, Hermione, elle, avait l’air complètement exaspérée.

Je passais mon bras autour de ses épaules et criais « cul sec ! » dans son oreille.

-Vous vous comportez comme des enfants, souffla-t-elle en hochant la tête de droite à gauche, un rictus sur les coins des lèvres.

Après avoir ingurgité leur bièraubeurre d’une traite, les deux chopes retombèrent sur la table dans un vacarme retentissant et George et Fred rotèrent bruyamment.

-Charmant.. Hermione intervint.

Les jumeaux lui firent un clin d’œil.

Mon regard s’arrêta sur l’horloge derrière Ron.

-Il est tard les gars, je dois rentrer me reposer.

-Au lit Cendrillon. Ajouta Zoe.

-C’est qui Cendrillon ? Chuchota Ron à Harry.

Harry se contenta de rigoler, laissant Ron dans l’incompréhension totale.

Tout le monde se leva et nous prîmes le chemin de l’école.

-Le dernier à Poudlard est une bouse de dragon. Cria Fred, déjà loin devant nous.

Tout le monde se jaugea du regard avant de se lancer dans une course folle.

Une montée de sérotonine embauma mon corps entier, je courrai tout en riant, un rire franc, un rire que je n’avais pas entendu depuis très longtemps. Le sentier devenait sombre alors je sorti ma baguette, « Lumos ».

Je courrai aux côtés de Ron pendant quelques secondes en le narguant avant de le dépasser.

-Alors Ron, tu fatigues déjà ? Riais-je.

Ne regardant pas où j’allais, je trébuche et tombe la tête la première sur le sol terreux. Ma baguette avait roulé un peu plus loin devant moi mais continuait d’éclairer. Je tournai la tête sur le côté et vis une silhouette sombre dans les bois. Mes yeux s’ouvrirent grands et mon cœur eut un raté, je commençai doucement à prendre appui sur mes mains pour me relever quand Ron arriva à ma hauteur.

-Tu ne t’es pas fait mal ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-Non non, plus de peur que de mal, soufflais-je en me relevant péniblement.

Je regardai de nouveau dans la direction de la silhouette mais elle n’était plus là, _qui était-ce ? Qu’est-ce que cette personne fait seule dans les bois ?_

J’époussetai mes mains terreuses avec le bas de ma robe et récupérera ma baguette.

Tout le monde était déjà loin devant.

-Ça t’apprendra à faire la maligne, plaisanta Ron en me poussant avec son épaule.

-Mérité, mérité… Je rigolais en retour.

Le chemin se découvrit, on pouvait maintenant apercevoir l’école qui n’était plus très loin et les lumières venant de Poudlard éclairaient devant nous, la lune était pleine et apparaissait entre deux tours du château, c’était magnifique, apaisant. Je me surpris à sourire à cette vue, puis je me tournai vers Ron, les deux mains derrière le dos. Le clair de lune sublimait sa peau, sa peau pâle.. si.. pâle..

_« Je savais que tu n’étais pas si docile que tu en avais l’air. »_

Mon cœur se mit subitement à marteler ma poitrine et je sentis une chaleur familière s’emparer de mes joues. Tout me fait penser à ce soir-là. Je me battais corps et âme pour oublier cette soirée, j’avais essayé tous les charmes possibles mais en vain, plus j’essayais de ne pas y penser, plus j’y pensais, prisonnière de mes propres pensées.

Ron me regarda le regard inquisiteur mais je le devançai, craignant une question de sa part.

-Ron ?

-Oui Amy ?

Un moment de silence suivit sa réponse.

-C’est quoi ta couleur préférée ?

Je m’avançai pour me retrouver face à lui tout en marchant à reculons, les mains toujours dans le dos.

-Euh, je sais pas, le bleu ? Dit-il, pas très convaincu.

-Comme tes yeux ?

Il ria.

-Non pas comme mes yeux, je dirais plus un bleu turquoise. Et toi ?

Je balayai le sol des yeux en réfléchissant.

-Orange !

-Comme mes cheveux ? Ria-t-il.

-Comme tes cheveux. J’acquiesçai, les yeux rieurs.

Ce moment était si pur, si agréable que j’aurais voulu mettre le temps en pause. Tout était si facile avec Ron, et l’air était si doux, et son regard si rassurant, et la bièraubeurre embrumait mon esprit.

Un rire étouffé s’échappa de ma bouche.

-Qu’est ce qui te fait rire ?

-Je suis heureuse Weasley. J’avais oublié ce que ça faisait.

_Je viens vraiment de dire ça ? Argh, foutu alcool qui délie les langues._

-T’es jolie quand t’es heureuse.

_Ah. C’est l’alcool je pense, ça doit être l’alcool._

-Enfin je veux dire, t’es tout le temps jolie. Il se grattait la tête, essayant tant bien que mal de se donner une contenance. Enfin tu m’as compris.. Finit-il.

_Qu’est ce que je réponds à ça moi ?_

-Ron, je…

Il s’approcha de moi, le pas décidé. Ses lèvres vinrent délicatement se poser sur les miennes. Sa main gauche passa sous mon bras et monta le long de mon dos, rapprochant son corps du mien, sa main droite glissa le long de ma joue pour finir sa course dans mes cheveux. Je pouvais goûter l’alcool sur ses lèvres, je sentais la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, nos poitrines montaient et descendaient à la même cadence. Je sentais sa main s’enfoncer dans ma peau dans un dernier mouvement saccadé avant qu’il se détache rapidement de moi. Comme s’il venait de faire quelque chose qu’il regrettait, comme si c’était une erreur.

C’était une erreur, c’était un malentendu, ça ne pouvait être que le fruit de nos deux cerveaux embrumés par l’alcool. Mes pensées se bousculèrent dans ma tête, comme si ce n’était pas déjà assez le bordel là-dedans. _Je t’en veux Ron, je t’en veux tellement, t’avais pas le droit de faire ça._

Nous reprenions notre souffle. Pas un mot. Pas un bruit, avant que des pas se rapprochent de nous.

-Ah vous êtes là, je ne vais finalement pas arriver la dernière, rigola Hermione.

_Par la barbe de Merlin, Hermione, tu es notre sauveuse._

-J’ai croisé Neville sur le chemin et puis je me suis dit que quitte à arriver dernière, autant marcher.

Elle nous attrapa tous les deux par les bras.

-Vous en faites une tête. Un silence suivit. Bref, vous ne devinerez jamais ce que Neville m’a dit.

Nous avançâmes bras dessus bras dessous jusqu’à Poudlard en écoutant Hermione, ou plutôt en faisant semblant de l’écouter.

-

La lumière du jour vint caresser mon visage, le soleil réchauffant ma peau de sa douceur. Je clignai des yeux, m’étirai et…

-Rise and shine !

-Zoe ? Qu’est ce que tu fais déjà debout ? Je demandai avec ma voix matinale.

-Pas le temps pour les questions, un bon petit déjeuner t’attend, s’enjoua-t-elle.

Je fronçai les sourcils, pas encore tout à fait réveillée et surtout très confuse. Mais ni une ni deux j’enfilai ma robe et mon écharpe et suivit Zoe jusque dans la Grande Salle. Luna était là, à la même place que d’habitude, écrivant dans son journal. Quelques regards se tournèrent vers Zoe et moi lorsque nous entrâmes dans la pièce. Bizarre.

-Bonjour Luna.

-Oh, bonjour Amy, bonjour Zoe. Elle tourna la tête vers des Gryffondor qui chuchotaient non loin de là.

Je me tournai dans leur direction pour comprendre ce chahut mais les filles s’empressèrent de se retourner.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ce matin ?

-Oh rien, ils doivent sûrement parier sur qui gagnera le match de cet après-midi, Luna déclara.

-Tu paries sur qui toi Luna ? Zoe demanda, un sourire en coin se dessinant sur son visage.

J’affronte les Serdaigle cet après-midi et je sais que Luna et Zoe seront là dans les gradins pour me soutenir.

-Ce soir je porte les deux couleurs, Luna attesta, souriante.

Je pris l’écharpe autour de mon cou et la posa sur les épaules de Luna. Elle me gratifia d’un sourire avant de se replonger dans son écriture.

Zoe et moi avançâmes vers la table des Poufsouffle. A peine assises, un énorme bol de chocolat chaud apparut, accompagné de croissants coupés en deux avec de la pâte à tartiner à l’intérieur, tout comme papa me prépare quand je suis à la maison. Une coupelle de fruits et un verre de jus d’orange étaient également à disposition.

-J’ai demandé aux elfes de te préparer ton petit-déjeuner préféré.

Je lui sautai dans les bras.

-Merci Zoe !

Le petit déjeuner terminé, nous prîmes nos affaires et nous dirigeâmes vers notre premier cours de la journée. Dans les couloirs plusieurs élèves me dévisagèrent, chuchotant entre eux. _C’est quoi leur problème ?_

Mon ventre se nouait à mesure que nous approchions de la salle de Sortilèges, je vérifiais de nouveau mon emploi du temps pour voir si je m’étais trompée, mais non, c’est un des seuls cours où nous sommes avec les Serpentard. Cela voulait dire que mon bourreau sera là.

La classe se remplit mais pas de Malefoy. _Quel soulagement._

-Veuillez choisir votre binôme pour le prochain projet s’il-vous-plaît.

Je souris à Zoe qui me rendit mon sourire, puis nous nous assîmes côte à côte. La plupart des Poufsouffle restèrent ensemble, tout comme les Serpentard. _Pas étonnant._

Le professeur expira bruyamment à la vue de la configuration de la classe.

-Un Poufsouffle et un Serpentard par équipe s’il-vous-plaît, Professeur Flitwick annonça. Vous êtes en 6ème année maintenant, il faut savoir sortir de sa zone de confort.

Je n’ai rien contre les Serpentard, les Poufsouffle en général n’ont rien contre les Serpentard, ils ne sont pas tous aussi insupportables que notre cher Malefoy national et sa bande de lécheurs de bottes. J’étais même tombée avec Zabini une fois pour un devoir d’Astronomie et ça s’était plutôt bien passé. Pour la plupart, ils sont juste obstinés par leur statut de Sang-Pur et se prétendent supérieurs, _plot twist, ils ne le sont pas._

Zoe se leva nonchalamment, arborant une moue boudeuse et me fit signe de la main avant d’aller s’asseoir à côté d’une Serpentard qui était seule un peu plus loin. Goyle se dirigea vers moi.

-La place est prise ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

Je ne pense pas que Crabbe et Goyle soient des brutes lorsqu’ils ne sont pas avec Malefoy, je pense même que ce sont des agneaux. Ils sont juste bêtes.

Je lui fis signe que non de la tête et au moment où il s’apprêtait à s’asseoir, Malefoy déboula et attrapa Goyle par le col. Je ne l’ai même pas vu entrer dans la classe.

-Elle est prise maintenant, dégage, cracha-t-il.

Goyle lâcha un petit cri de peur très peu viril avant de s’empresser de partir à la recherche d’un autre binôme.

-J’ai mon mot à dire tu sais, dis-je calmement.

-C’est moi ou rien Jenkins, répondit-il.

Je regardai autour de moi, tout le monde avait trouvé son partenaire et parlaient entre eux. J’aperçus encore des élèves se faire des messes-basses en regardant dans ma direction. Je fronçai les sourcils et ignorai la situation. Je croisai le regard de Zoe qui était confuse, et fronçai également les sourcils en regardant Malefoy et moi à tour de rôle. Je baissai les yeux et me mis à organiser ma table, ma plume d’un côté, le bout de parchemin de l’autre.

-Je ne parlerai pas, déclarai-je, agacée.

-Jackpot, répondit-il.

Il paraissait encore plus fatigué que les jours précédents, ses traits étaient tirés et ses cernes viraient au bleu foncé. Un frisson me parcouru le corps.

Les voix des élèves résonnaient dans ma tête comme un effet crescendo, je n’arrivais même plus à discerner la voix du Professeur qui disparaissait sous cet écho insoutenable.

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, prête à m’arracher les cheveux.

-Ça ne m’étonnerait même pas, ria _très peu discrètement_ une fille derrière moi.

Je me tournai vers les gloussements. _Pansy, tiens donc._

-Je peux savoir de quoi on doit rigoler ?

-Alors comme ça on galoche Weasley, Jenkins ? Deux minables losers ensemble, que c’est mignon, pesta-t-elle.

Quoi ? Comment est-elle au courant ? C’est vraiment de ça que tout le monde parle ce matin ? Mais personne n’était là, et même Hermione est arrivée après que ce soit arrivé. Ma respiration s’accéléra, mon pouls aussi.

-Très mature Parkinson, répondis-je sèchement.

Malefoy, lui, affichait un sourire plus que satisfait.

Soudain je me rappelais la silhouette dans les bois. _C’était quand même pas.._

-Malefoy.


	8. Ce n'est que de la haine

-Peur Jenkins ?

J’étais assise sur un des bancs, à l’écart des autres Poufsouffle, les coudes sur les cuisses et la tête entre les mains. J’ai beau essayer d’avoir confiance en moi, j’ai beau suivre les conseils de la seule personne qui pourrait me réconforter si seulement elle était là, pourtant à cet instant, je n’avais pas fière allure.

Je relevai la tête pour apercevoir Olivier Dubois, capitaine des Gryffondor.

-Ça se voit tant que ça ? Un rire nerveux m’échappa.

Il était en jean et pull marron, je crois que c’est la première fois que je ne le vois pas en tenue de quidditch. Olivier mange quidditch, joue quidditch, parle quidditch, il vit quidditch.

Il s’assit à côté de moi, l’air compatissant.

-Quel conseil pourrait me donner le meilleur gardien de Poudlard ?

-Aucun Amy, t’es un cas perdu..

Ma mâchoire m’en tomba, je lui donnai un coup de coude dans les côtes en rigolant.

Olivier et moi ne nous parlons pas beaucoup mais étant tous les deux les gardiens de nos équipes respectives, nous avons été amenés à nous croiser très souvent puis après tout il a été mon mentor au début, c’était également un bon ami de Cédric.

Il passa sa main autour de mon épaule.

-Ça va aller, haut les coeurs, t’es la meilleure.

Il me caressa frénétiquement l’épaule avant de se relever et disparaître.

Zacharias, notre capitaine et poursuiveur, me fit signe qu’il était temps d’y aller. Je me levai, attrapai mon balai et rejoignis mon équipe devant la sortie du chapiteau. On pouvait entendre les acclamations des élèves et professeurs dans les gradins.

“ _ -Amy ! Amy ! Amy !” chuchotait Cédric dans mon oreille en imitant les acclamations. _

_ -T’es bête arrête ! _

_ -C’est pas comme ça qu’on s’adresse à son capitaine. Ajouta-t-il, prenant un faux air autoritaire. _

_ -L’année prochaine ce sera moi tu feras moins le malin.” _

Cela n’est jamais arrivé, après que Cédric nous ait quittés je n’ai jamais trouvé la force de devenir capitaine, pas après lui, pas sans lui.

Nous entrâmes sur le terrain, surprise par la luminosité je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois avant de voir apparaître devant moi tous les élèves agiter leurs drapeaux et autres accessoires aux couleurs de l’équipe qu’ils soutiennent. C’était un jour plutôt excitant pour tout le monde, le premier match de Quidditch de l’année, nous ouvrions le bal,  _ pas de quoi avoir peur Amy _ . Je raclai ma gorge comme pour me débarrasser de tout ce stress qui avait formé une énorme boule dans ma gorge.

Je balayai le stade des yeux, c’était dur de trouver Zoe ou même Luna dans cette foule. Je me concentrai plutôt sur le match, enfourchai mon balai et commençai à m’échauffer près des anneaux en attendant que les Serdaigle arrivent. Nous n’attendîmes pas très longtemps avant que l’équipe adverse nous rejoigne.

Pas de retour arrière, Dumbledore annonça le début du match.

-

Le match dura plus longtemps que prévu, les Serdaigle se sont bien défendus mais nous sommes sortis vainqueurs. Je n’étais pas peu fière de ma performance, j’avais arrêté 7 buts et même si je ressors avec un coquard, ça en valait le coup.

Notre équipe rejoignit le chapiteau pour se changer, Zacharias me fit un high five avant de rejoindre les vestiaires des garçons. 

-Oh Amy c’était incroyable, agile et souple comme un albatros ! Zoe écarta les rideaux du chapiteau et entra en furie, suivie de très près par Luna, qui portait toujours les deux écharpes à son cou, Hermione, Harry et.. Ron.

Ce dernier ne m’a pas adressé la parole une seule fois depuis.. depuis la fameuse soirée.

-N’abusons pas, lâchais-je en rigolant.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort avant de se dégager pour aller congratuler les autres Poufsouffle.

-Oh non Amy, ne sois pas modeste, tu t’es surpassée. Luna ajouta, en posant délicatement mon écharpe sur mes épaules.

Hermione se rapprocha à son tour, un grand sourire aux lèvres puis me prit dans ses bras.

-Félicitations, décidément on va finir par t’appeler Amy l’invaincue. 

-T’as géré, ajouta Harry.

-Merci tout le monde, je vais me changer et je vous retrouve après.

Toujours aucun mot de Ron, il a évité mon regard tout le long. Il faut vraiment que je lui parle, on fait comme si de rien n’était mais à quoi bon, ils sont tous au courant. Et je ne me sentirai pas mieux tant qu’on a pas mis les choses à plat. M’embrasser pour après m’ignorer et m’éviter, c’est non Weasley. Quel lâche, et surtout quel idiot.

Je me dirigeai vers le vestiaires des filles, me changeai en ma tenue habituelle. Quelques personnes riaient encore dehors, je n’étais pas la dernière à quitter les lieux mais je n’étais certainement pas la première, tous les Poufsouffle étaient déjà partis. Je fis un dernier tour pour voir si je n’avais rien oublié. En sortant je découvre qu’il fait fait nuit noire, même encore à mon âge j’arrive à être surprise d’à quel point le soleil se couche tôt en automne. Un frisson me parcourut le corps lorsque la brise souffla dans mon cou. J’enfilai donc mon écharpe dans laquelle je m’emmitouflai, souriant niaisement à la douceur de celle-ci, la légère effluve du parfum de Luna me chatouillait le nez.

J’avancai pour rejoindre le groupe qui devait m’attendre devant l’entrée, quand j’entendis une branche se craquer non loin accompagné du bruit familier des feuilles d’automne se déchirer sous les pas de quelqu’un. Les projecteurs et lumières du terrain n'éclairent pas l’endroit où j’étais, par pur réflexe je sors ma baguette et la pointe dans la direction où je pensais avoir entendu les bruits. Mais d’un coup les pas se rapprochèrent dans une direction opposée, je me tourne pour voir quelqu’un dans le noir, je m’approche vivement pour coincer la dite personne contre la palissade en bois.

J’étais maintenant assez proche pour discerner une silhouette. Lorsque je reconnu son visage mes yeux s’écarquillèrent. Ma baguette pointée sur sa poitrine, la scène n’était que trop familière.

-Malefoy. Je vais vraiment finir par te tuer.

-Je te l’ai déjà dit Jenkins, t’as pas le courage.

-Ne me sous-estime pas.

Il ria.

-Doucement.

-Pourquoi t’as dit à toute l’école pour Ron et moi ? 

Mon ton était si autoritaire que je me surpris moi-même.

De sa main il dégagea ma baguette, le visage fermé et les traits tirés. Sa fatigue était de plus en plus apparente.

-Je m’ennuyais.

-Tu admets donc enfin, c’était toi aussi qui errait comme un psychopathe dans les bois ?

-De quoi tu parles ? Tu vois des choses maintenant ? Complètement folle. 

Il lançait une pièce dans les airs et la regardait tourner, l’air désinvolte.

-Mens moi si tu veux, mais mens moi dans les yeux.

A ces mots, ses yeux gris perçants vinrent se planter dans les miens.

Mes pieds s’ancrèrent aussitôt au sol, comme s’ils pesaient plus lourd qu’une enclume, j’étais paralysée. Je déglutis difficilement tout en essayant de garder le contrôle. Incapable de comprendre pourquoi mon corps s’emballe comme ça dès qu’il me regarde, ma tête est en bordel et j’ai qu’une envie c’est de courir, courir loin de lui.  _ Est-ce que je suis la seule à ressentir ça ? _

-T’as perdu ta langue Jenkins ? 

Il pencha légèrement sa tête, un sourire en coin se dessinant sur son visage.

Il est en contrôle, il est froid, distant. Sa respiration est on ne peut plus calme, il joue même encore avec sa pièce tout en maintenant son regard.  _ Je suis bien la seule à ressentir ça _ . Je secoue la tête en relevant le menton pour m’empêcher de replonger dans le tumulte de mes pensées.

-Laisse Ron en dehors de tout ça.

J’avançai vers lui pour éviter que mes jambes ne lâchent à force de rester sur place. “C’est terminé Malefoy.”

Je me trouvais à sa hauteur, le menton levé et les bras croisés sous la poitrine. Malefoy me regardait, le nez et la lèvre supérieure retroussés de colère, les sourcils légèrement froncés. D’un coup, il me prit brutalement par le bras et me cloua contre la palissade, la main gauche appuyée contre le mur.

- Ç a ne fait que commencer, crois moi.

Nos visages étaient si proches que je pouvais sentir son souffle contre ma joue, sa poitrine se bombant lentement contre la mienne. Tous ses gestes étaient contrôlés, c’en était presque effrayant. De l’animosité flambait dans son regard. 

Son pouce vint trouver mes lèvres et s’y balada, mes yeux étaient incapables de quitter les siens jusqu’à ce qu’il décide de se lécher discrètement la lèvre. Mon cœur battait à la chamade, se nourrissant de ma haine à chaque battement. C’était la seule chose qui m’animait à cet instant. Une haine incommensurable.

Le besoin de courir grandissait en moi et me prit toute entière, je me défis donc rapidement de son étreinte mais il attrapa violemment mon poignet, ce qui eut pour effet de me faire grimacer.

-Lâche moi Malefoy.

Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre pourquoi mon visage s’était crispé ainsi au contact de sa main sur mon poignet. Aussi naturellement qu’instinctivement, il remonta ma manche de son autre main pour laisser apparaître mes cicatrices.

Mon souffle se coupa, mes oreilles se mirent subitement à bourdonner et je n’entendais plus rien autour de moi, plus rien à part ce bruit sourd. Les traits de Drago s’adoucirent mais je pouvais le voir serrer ses mâchoires. Il me regarda et pour la première fois depuis le début de l’année je pouvais discerner des émotions sur son visage, pour la première fois il avait complètement perdu le contrôle de la situation, pour la première fois il était vulnérable, pour la première fois je le voyais vraiment.

Ma main était déjà partie avant même que je m’en rende compte, je le giflai si fort que ma paume me brûlait. Et sans même attendre une réaction de sa part je me détachai de sa poigne et courus en direction de la sortie. 


End file.
